Quick Change
Quick-change is a performance style in which a performer or magician changes quickly within seconds from one costume into another costume in front of the audience. Sos and Victoria Petrosyan German - Armenian/Russian duo Sos and Victoria Petrosyan "The New Generation of Quick-Change Artists" are four times Guinness World Records holders in High Speed Costume Change Illusion. 2007 - 16 costumes in 2 minutes in Germany. 2008 - 11 costumes in 1 minute in China. 2008 - 12 costumes in 1 minute in Italy and in 2011 they have done another Guinness Word Record - 13 costumes in 1 minute. They began in 1991 in Moscow. Magic Circle of Germany /MZvD/ decided to present Sos & Victoria as the Best Magic Act in 2007. Duo Petrosyan Awarded - The Best Magician of the Year and International World Merlin Award in USA for the fastest quick change act in the world. They are the only magicians in the world who have gained this Oscar twice. In Los Angeles they got a World Magic Award for the Best Cabaret Duo 2008. In 2010 Sos and Victoria Petrosyan gained a Guinness World Record on the French TV Show "Le Plus Grand Cabaret du Monde" in Paris - 19 costumes. Sos is a trick producer and author of magic books and articles about the art of quick change. Sos and Victoria have been awarded by the Magic Circle in Germany the "Best Writer of the Year 2010" for the books: "Women's Dress Transformation" Part 2 and "Men's Suit Transformation" Part 1 www.quick-change-products.com. All the tricks and transformation costumes used in their performances have been developed by Sos. In 2011 they got to the semi-final of the German TV Show "Das Supertalents". In 2012 they performed in Beijing "China International "Great Wall" Magic Carnival" where 20 magicians, FISM winners, presented their dazzling performances in a theater for thousands of people, in a magical battle for three days. Sos & Victoria Petrosyan received the only one Gold Medal for Stage Competition. There was also 2 Silver and 3 Bronze Medals. Arturo Brachetti A famous exponent of quick-change artistry is the Italian actor and performer Arturo Brachetti. When he started his career in Paradis Latin, Paris (1979) he was the only one in the world since the legendary Leopoldo Fregoli (1867-1937). Guinness World Records of 2006 and 2007 lists him as the fastest in the world. In 2000 he was awarded the Molière Award, the highest accolade in French theatre, for "The Man with 1000 Faces," where he performs 80 different characters in a two-hour show. The show sold out in Paris for several months in Theatre Marigny, Theatre Mogador, Casino de Paris, from April 2000 to January 2005. Brachetti has created and performed about 25 acts for television and 10 plays, produced by the National Theatre of Italy. His wardrobe consists of more than 350 costumes. His performances involve often a series of characters, played consecutively one after the other, or in spoken sketches in which he plays all the roles interacting with each other. The festival "Juste Pour Rire" launched his career in North America. In 2009 he was nominated for the Laurence Olivier Award in London for the show "Change" at the Garrick Theatre. He returned to Paris in 2009/10 at the Folies Bergere with his new show about Cinema. In 2011, the French Ministry of Culture presented him with the honorary title of Chevalier des Arts et des Lettres Knight of Arts and Letters. In the Opera field he created a personal version of L'Histoire du soldat by Stravinsky and "Peter and the wolf" by Prokofiev with the Symphonic Orchestra of Rai Radio Televisione Italiana. Alexander and Evgenia Recognized internationally for over 13 years as world-preeminent performers, Russian-born Alexander and Evgenia are a world-class quick change team who have succeeded in striking a harmonious balance between four extremely difficult and challenging areas of performance expertise - The Fine Arts, Elite Sports, The Circus, and Quick Change. The duo performs their high-energy, meticulously choreographed quick-change act around the world. Alexander, a greatly accomplished third-generation entertainer, is a Russian acrobat, aerialist, gymnast, professional choreographer, and award-winning dancer. He first appeared on the Russian stage when he was not quite four years old. Evgenia, a second-generation Russian gymnast, followed in her mother's footsteps, performing on stage in Moscow when she, too, was barely four years old. Gymnastics led to ballet, and ballet led to virtually every form of dance. Both Alexander and Evgenia eventually branched out to adagio, lyra, aerial silks, and costume adagio quick change. They perform their costume craft with more than a dozen split-second costume changes. With both entertainers exceptionally cross trained in variety arts - amazingly accomplished and incredibly disciplined with three decades of long, intense grueling workouts under their belts - Alexander and Evgenia have emerged as extraordinary international quick change artists; they are also recognized for their breath-taking aerial silk and lyra performances. They create, choreograph and perform original concept shows for casino, cruise line, corporate, inaugurals, and VIP events. They perform over 650 shows annually. Additionally, both Alexander and Evgenia are professionally trained musicians, professional singers, and have acted in films. Keelan & Charlotte A real-life couple who own an on-line magic shop, Keelan Leyser and Charlotte Marie also perform a magic speciality act that is primarily a mix of dance and quick-change. They have performed in over 45 countries. In an appearance on Penn and Teller's Fool Us, they performed 9 changes between them in a period of four minutes, with the majority of time spent dancing to various musical bits related to each costume change. Leyser has a background in magic, while Marie has a background in dance. Soul Mystique Soul Mystique is an Australian duo of entertainers who became known in world variety theatre for their performances combining professional dancesport with a high speed quick change act. This duo is most famous for their two times appearance on the television show Australia's Got Talent in 2007 (series 1) and 2012 (series 6) – both times with great success as Grand Finalists, and placing 2nd runner up in series 6. In 2008 Soul Mystique was placed amongst 10 of the world's best magicians by Fox Bio Channel – and was invited by Las Vegas veterans and legends of Magic, Siegfried and Roy, as the closing act at for the historic event 'A Tribute to Siegfried & Roy at The London Palladium' - where Queen Elizabeth and members of the Royal Family were in attendance. In 2011, Soul Mystique was listed as the choice of entertainment for high society by Asian Tatler Magazine. This duo was also two times 'Australian Entertainer of the Year' Finalist in 2011 and 2012 by Australian Event Awards. Soul Mystique is a partnership formed in 1996, between two former Latin-American dancesport champions, Gavin Skinner and Lydia Lim. This duo produces every aspect of their shows from costuming, props, to music arrangements. Soul Mystique is a registered trademark since 2009. Lex Schoppi and Alina Lex Schoppi is a trick producer and author of magic books and articles about the art of quick change. He has been Author of the Year for his quick change books and several times Artist of the Year in Germany. His stage partner Alina is a Latin dancer. They work with long dresses and overcoats. Alina is the only woman in the world to master the split second costume change whilst still bound (the world fastest escape illusion). They appeared in the Eurovision Circus TV Show with three winners from Heidi Klum's "Germanys Topmodels". He has an own tailor workshop for his magic and works for artists and stars. He created the opening ceremony of German Music Award Echo. Lee Alex Lee Alex is a British born illusionist based in Istanbul, Turkey. he is winner of the Merlin Award "Illusionist of the Year 2009" presented by the International Magicians' Society. Known throughout the magic world for his "Color Change Waistcoat", "Snow Leopard Vest" and "Happy Birthday Waistcoat". Lee Alex is the co-author and translator of the German book "Quick Change" by Lex Schoppi and the sole author of the book "Time for a Change?". Vizage Vizage appeared in the 2008 semi finals of Britain's Got Talent where they performed a quick change act with singing. They did however get three buzzers Category:Magic Tricks